And Sometimes I Wonder
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Chad got fired from Mackenzie Falls.He tells Sonny,in hope that she would come with.But she doesnt,she needs to stay with So Random! and her mom. "Chad Dylan Coopers world came crashing down when the words 'Your Fired' rang in his ears" Please R&R!
1. Fired?

Chad Dylan Cooper's world came crashing down when the words 'Your Fired' rang in his ears. Mackenzie Falls was his life. That is what made him Chad Dylan Cooper, before he was just Chad Cooper. He was living in the small town of rural Richfield, California. He was the good boy who always did what he was told, and was never arrogant. But then he came to Hollywood to be Mackenzie in the new show Mackenzie Falls, he started to change with all the fame going to his head. He believed he was still the same at heart, but was totally different out. Mackenzie falls was his entire life. Nothing- nobody over ranked it. He _was _Mackenzie. He couldn't get over the fact that he wouldn't be Mackenzie anymore. Someone else was going to take over the job. Being Mackenzie wasn't a job to Chad, it was a.. honour. Being someone, who he wished he was all the time. And getting to know the person inside and out was even better. Even if the person you are trying to get to know is a character your playing, you still grow attached to them.

But someone else was going to be Mackenzie! Chad's Mackenzie, someone else was going to play him! What if they didn't get the role right? Mackenzie would be ruined! Chad couldn't be fried, he didn't do anything wrong…technically. All he did was ask for a couple things. He didn't think he was being unreasonable.

Chad needed to tell Sonny. She needed to know this. It was important, and Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend of now almost two months deserved to know this. Chad decided to walk over to the So Random! prop house, because 90 percent of the time that is where she was. The other five percent was rehearsal, then the last five was her dressing room. Chad walked the little distance over to the prop house. He peeked his head in the doorway. Sonny was sitting on the couch, looking beautiful. She was reading a book.

Stupid Sonny. Always making Chad melt. He started to move into the room. Sonny's brown head of hair looked up, and started to smile. But when Chad didn't smile back, she knew there was something wrong.

"Chad, is everything okay?" Sonny asked worried for her boyfriend. She had never seen him like this before. He was sad. What had happened? He never looked like this before!

"Sonny, I don't know how to say this to you…" Chad said. He sat down beside Sonny. She looked at him with her melting brown eyes. He didn't know how to tell her.

"Chad you can tell me anything. You know that. What's the matter?" Sonny asked again. This time she made her voice more serious, but with a tinge of sadness in her voice. She didn't know what had him so sad. She hoped it wasn't him breaking up with her. She knew it could be a possibility. But she tried to think of it not being that.

"I… I got fired." Chad said. His voice broke. Sonny couldn't believe what she just heard. Chad got fired? What did he do? ….What did he do this time?

"Chad, what did you do?" Sonny asked. She put just enough confusion in her voice.

"Well apparently I am too greedy when asking for things. I just wanted a couple things, seeing as how I am the greatest actor of our generation I thought I deserved it. Then Mr. Condor fired me." Chad said, trying to stay strong. He didn't want to cry in front of Sonny. It would show how unmanly he really was. And in Chad's case that was very unmanly.

"Chad, it will be alright. You can find something else to do…" Sonny said trying to comfort her obviously sad boyfriend.

"No it wont Sonny. Mackenzie was the only role I was really good at. The one that I really connected with. Without the show, without Mackenzie I cant stay here. I think I have to leave, Sonny." Chad said. This was hard to say for him, and probably harder for Sonny to listen to right now.

"What? Chad, no. You cant leave. There has to be a different thing you can do without Mackenzie." Sonny tried to reason with him. He would just shake his head.

"Sonny I know what I am doing, you wont change my mind. Will you come with me? I am going to New York.." Chad said. A tone of hopefulness dragged into his voice. His blue eyes sparkling.

Sonny shook her head with disappointment. "No. I have So Random!, my mom is here. I cant move Chad."

Chad looked down. He nodded. "Fine. But that doesn't mean I am not going to leave. I am still leaving, Sonny. There is nothing you can say or do to make me stay. I need to move on with my life, and if that means moving to New York, then that I will do. I need to move on. I got fired, maybe that is a sign…" Sonny knew it was hard for Chad to explain everything he was saying. She knew he didn't want to leave. She knew that he was really torn up inside. Mackenzie was his life, he became Mackenzie when he was just thirteen years old, and he connected with him. She knew he wouldn't be able to forget about Mackenzie. The only thing she didn't know was why he had to leave, when he could try to forget here…

"Are you sure this is what you have to do, Chad? I don't want to lose you…" Sonny said. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She knew she shouldn't try and whip them away, because they would come back. She let them fall down her face, to her cheeks.

"Yes I have to leave Sonny. Hollywood, isn't home for me anymore. I need to get out of here. Try different things. I need to leave. And you wont lose me Sonny. We will still be in touch.. I promise you that." Chad said passionately.

"Okay. If this is really what you want, then go." Sonny said. It hurt her to say that right then and there, but she knew that if she loved him she should let him go, and if he loved her he would come back.

Chad wrapped his arms around Sonny, then leaned in for a kiss. He then walked out of the prop house. He went to his dressing room, started to pack from there.

Chad didn't know why Sonny wouldn't come with him. It hurt him. Hurt him bad that his girlfriend wouldn't follow him wherever he went. Maybe that was a sign too, maybe they weren't supposed to be together. But that was nonsense, they had gotten through the first two months without any problems, why start now? When Chad finished packing all of his belongings, into boxes, he looked at the time on his phone. It was nearly eleven. He got into his phone and drove home. He intended to get a goodnights sleep before he left. He needed to say goodbye to is family before he left.

Chad opened the door to his house. He walked up the stairs and got into bed. He closed his eyes, immediately going to sleep.

The next morning, Chad's alarm clock rang at eight. He laid in bed for a couple moments. Then went down the stairs. His mom was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, and his father was reading a news paper at the kitchen table. His mom smiled when he got down the stairs.

"How is my Chad this morning?" She called when he entered the kitchen.

"Not good actually. Yesterday I got fired. And since I cant live my life here if I am not Mackenzie… I am moving. I am going to New York. I am sorry I waited until now to tell you, but I needed to pack all my stuff in my dressing room last night, and I didn't get home till a little after eleven." Chad explained. His mom dropped the wooden spoon she had been using out of shock. His father looked at him with a questioning glaze. He put his news paper back down on the table and walked towards his son.

"What?" He asked.

Chad sighed. "I got fried, so I need to move. I wouldn't be able to live my life here anymore. Mackenzie means to much to me. I need to forget. I am eighteen now, I am legally able to move out. I am sorry. But I need to do this." Chad explained once again, but this time in less words.

Chad could see his mother's tears escaping her eyes. "I am so sorry Chad!" His mother sobbed into his shoulder, as he hugged her.

His father looked at him. "Well son, if that is really what you want to do, then there is nothing me and your mother can do about it. Promise us that you will be safe, and that you know what you are doing." his father said.

Chad could see the hurt in his father's eyes, even though he tried hard to hide it, it was there. "Don't worry Dad, I do. I will miss you guys. If Sonny comes here, tell her I left already…" Chad paused. "I cant deal with her telling me to stay again."

"Sonny isn't coming? I for sure thought she would be coming too." His mom said.

"No, she didn't want to. She wanted to be with her mother, and her geek friends. But I am going to go. All of my boxes are in my trunk already. I will miss you mom and dad." Chad hugged both of them. Then walked out of his home. He closed and locked the door. He drove past the Condor studio's sighing. He thought to himself that he would never see this place again.

* * *

><p><strong>So... do you like it? I hope you do... i got this idea from Danni1989. Who is also my sister.. ANYWAYS, i hope you like this Angst and Drama fic. MOstly Angst for the first little while. So please review! <strong>


	2. Satisfied, Unsatisfied

Chad got onto the plane, ready for a couple of hours of free thinking about Sonny and how they used to be perfect when there was nothing separating them.

Sonny woke up later that morning. She was set on going to work, and seeing if Chad was there. She didn't know why he was leaving, well she did. But she didn't know why he had to leave. He could get over the fact that he got fired here. And Sonny would help him too. Sonny got out of bed, after a couple moments of just thinking. She grabbed what she was going to wear then went into the bathroom, and took a shower. When she got out, she looked at herself in the mirror, and thought, '_Was I not good enough for him? Was that another part of the reason he left?_' But she knew that was nonsense. She knew he loved her, no matter what happened. Then Sonny quickly got dressed, and got her make up on, then did he hair. She then went into the kitchen and saw her mom getting ready to leave.

"Hey Mom," Sonny said.

"Hi sweetie. I am leaving now. Have a good day at work, and see you when I get home." Connie hugged her daughter then walked out the door. Sonny was left in her apartment with her thoughts at last.

Sonny almost lost track of time, while she was remembering all the good things about when her and Chad were still perfectly together. When there was nothing separating them. Now there was Chad moving to New York! Sonny looked at her phone, she had fifteen minutes to get to work! Crap! Sonny ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. She got to her car, and quickly unlocked it. She drove the usual twenty minute drive turned into a ten minute drive. Sonny parked at her usual parking spot. The thing that made her upset was that Chad's car wasn't parked beside hers. He probably already left..

Sonny walked into the prop house. Tawni was already there reading the latest Tween Weekly Magazine. "Hey, Tawni. What is Tween Weekly about this week?" Sonny asked as she took a seat in front of Tawni.

"Well it says here that Chad got fried. Did you know this Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah. He is moving to New York…right now." Sonny sighed. Tawni suddenly became more alert of Sonny's presence, and wrapped her arms around Sonny.

"Oh my gosh! I am sorry Sonny. How are you taking it? Did you and Chad break up, since he is leaving for New York?" Tawni asked trying to be sympathetic.

"Me and Chad didn't really break up yet, but I am sure it will lead to it. I am not good with long term relationships. I cant do them. And really I am doing fine. I was shocked and a little sad at first, but all I am really doing now is thinking of how we used to be perfect when there was nothing separating us." Sonny clarified.

"Well I am glad." Tawni told her best friend blissfully.

Sonny nodded. Tawni went back to reading her magazine, and Sonny just sat there. She started to look through some of the old texts from Chad. She could almost feel the tears start to fall. she didn't want Tawni to see her start to cry…it would be embarrassing. The expression on Tawni's face suddenly changed.

"Uh, Sonny. Read this.." Tawni gave the magazine to Sonny. She read what it had to say out loud.

"_So Random's! Sonny Monroe was seen cutting herself after being told by Mackenzie Fall's Chad Dylan Cooper told her he got fired and was moving to New York. What happened the Hollywood's nice girl? Did she move to the side where careers fall, rumours spread. Lives spent at home…? Read next weeks issue for more incite on this tragic event!' _

"Are you kidding me? This is not true Tawni! Look at my arms. I wasn't cutting myself!" Sonny yelled furiously.

"I know your telling the truth, Sonny. I believe you. But I think I know who said this. This is a Marta rumour. Stupid and Nasty." Tawni said out loud. "I will be right back. See you in a couple minutes."

Tawni quickly walked down to the Mackenzie falls studio. She found Marta at the chocolate fountain area. She walked over to her, and tapped her shoulder. She dramatically spun around on her heals. Her expression changed from 'Happy Old Me' to 'Ohh No!'.

"What are you doing here?" Marta sneered, trying to hide what was going through her head right now.

"The question should be is, Why Are You Messing With Sonny? Again might I add." Tawni asked.

Marta looked around the studio looking for a place to run. But she already knew that Tawni was a better runner in heals then she would ever be.

"How do you know I am?" Marta asked casually.

"Well because the rumour you spread was stupid, and not thought out. I know the kinds of things you spread, and that was most defiantly one of them." Tawni told her.

"Whatever. Do you think I care if I get caught?" Marta asked.

"Well, what if I can make you get caught, and also get fired. What if I spread a little rumour saying you physically _beat _Sonny?" Tawni asked. A mischievous smile creeping on her face.

"You wouldn't!" Marta said. "Yes I would. When it involves something about the nicest person I know who also happens to be my best friend, I get nasty!" Tawni said.

Marta just walked away. Tawni feeling satisfied walked back to the prop house. Sonny was reading her book. She looked up when Tawni appeared.

"Where were you, and why were you gone for so long?" Sonny asked suspiciously.

"Giving Marta a piece of my mind. Now I am going to go around telling people that she physically beat you, and your going to go along with it. I will paint your face with bruises, and everything. Then she will get fired, and never think of hurting you again!" Tawni said.

"Tawni you didn't have to do that…" Sonny told her best friend.

"Yes I did! Sonny when someone goes around spreading rumours about MY best friends, I get nasty. I get even. You are now witnessing the fact of Tawni Hart getting even!" Tawni said. She laughed evilly, then stopped. It was creepy.

"Whatever.. I am not even going to try and stop this…" Sonny smiled. Tawni started to jump up and down with joy.

Chad was sitting on the airplane, around an hour left of sitting. Drowning himself in his sorrows. Drowning himself with questions that couldn't be answered, even if he really tried. The person beside Chad was such a loud snorer, it was crazy. He was starting to get a headache. And in case you haven't noticed, Chad Dylan Cooper with a headache isn't pretty. Chad closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

About an hour later, he was woken up by the voice thing. "All passengers, we will be landing in fifteen minutes, please put on your seat belt, and prepare yourself. Have a wonderful afternoon." Chad sighed in relief, soon he would be getting off this plane, and finding his dark, lonely, small one bedroom apartment that he had purchased over the internet on the plane.

Fifteen long minutes later Chad stepped off the plane. He couldn't believe that he was on land again, it was crazy!

Chad found a cab driving along the streets. He told the cab driver where to take him. When the cab stopped at least twenty minutes later, Chad stepped out of the car and went up to his apartment. It is pretty nice. But the fact of living my himself, made him scared. How was he going to do it without completely failing? Chad looked at the one room in the apartment. He was satisfied with how big the room was. He was satisfied with how it looked on the inside. The only thing he wasn't satisfied with, was his life.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? Please review and tell me what you think! By the way i dont know if i mentioned this in the first chapter this story idea came from Danni1989! Thanks! Please review people! I love u!<strong>


End file.
